


Winter Confession

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mention of Captain!Tsukishima, Mention of Sub-Captain!Kageyama, One-Shot, TsukiKageDay2016, TsukiKageDay2k16, future!Au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Y el invierno es una de las estaciones que Tsukishima más odia, pero si se trata de Kageyama, no le importaría morir congelado en su «Invierno».





	

Tsukishima no es muy fan del invierno, para ser sincero, la estación le desagrada un poco pues el frío hace doler sus estresadas manos (sobre todo los dedos que se fracturó en ese partido contra Shiratorizawa porque, al haberse fracturado en su adolescencia, sus huesos no quedaron del todo bien), además de que las puntas de sus dedos se congelan al punto de que es doloroso y casi imposible mover sus dedos con total libertad, y caminar le parece una tortura porque no solo son sus manos, también sus pies los que sufren (además de que los dolores que le heredó su padre suelen aparecer durante ésta época del año y debe tomar un ibuprofeno para poder ir a la Universidad y atender sus clases sin parecer que se está muriendo. Es durante el invierno que maldice a Akiteru por no padecer de esos problemas, pues el mayor es más parecido a su madre).

Kei suspira, largamente y muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a salir de la comodidad de su hogar y abandonar su cama calentita por los caprichos de Kageyama.

 _«¿Acaso no entiende que estoy de vacaciones y aun así debo trabajar?»,_ se pregunta el rubio mientras suelta el aire de manera pesada, a la vez que arrastra sus pies por sobre la nieve (le duele la cabeza, y el frío infernal le ha congelado por completo las manos y pies, también su nariz a pesar de que está usando una gruesa y elegante bufanda a cuadros).

Por lo menos el paisaje en Miyagi durante el invierno merece volverse una postal por la belleza natural de la región, y Kei piensa que, de traer su cámara con él, estaría tomando gran cantidad de fotografías para agregar a su portafolio. Tsukishima se pierde durante algunos minutos en la forma en la que la nieve se combina con la poca vegetación que queda en el pueblo y le da un aspecto más estético al lugar en el que nació y pasó gran parte de su vida.

(Tiene sus ventajas regresar a casa durante las vacaciones, pues la gran ciudad de Tokio no se ve igual de espléndida que su pueblo natal con nieve decorando todo el lugar. Aunque, Kei admite que ambas regiones tienen su respectivo encanto).

.

Kageyama tiene casi una hora de retraso, y de no ser porque el azabache le ha estado mandando mensajes por _Line_ [1] de que le espere, Kei ya se habría ido hace tres cuartos de hora para regresar a la comodidad de su habitación y terminar de adelantar sus proyectos y artículos para el blog que administra.

Tsukishima no sabe que es lo que le hace tardar demasiado y obligarle a esperar en el frío aire que golpea su rostro y le hace doler más la cabeza y le pone de un peor humor que el habitual.

.

Quince minutos después, y cerca de cincuenta mensajes más por _Line,_ el _oh-gran_ Kageyama Tobio, el Rey de la Cancha (porque Tsukishima sigue insistiendo con el sobrenombre por mera costumbre y diversión) se digna en aparecer, por fin. Y se le puede ver bastante agitado y con las mejillas rosadas no por el frío, sino por el esfuerzo físico realizado.

—Llegas tarde, _Rey_ —menciona Kei para recalcar lo obvio, usando ese sobrenombre que antes habría molestado a Tobio hasta hacerle rabiar.

—No había latas de café en ninguna máquina cercana —responde Kageyama cuando ha recuperado el aliento casi por completo.

Tsukishima se sorprende de verlo tan diferente, pues Tobio ha cambiado su anticuado corte por uno que le sienta mucho mejor, y ahora usa gafas (Kei supone que son recientes por la forma en la que Kageyama cierra los ojos con fuerza para enfocar mejor -o soportar el leve mareo por voltear demasiado rápido [2]-), y el rubio se dice mentalmente que tiene casi año y medio desde que se vieron por última vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata, por lo que es normal que Tobio haya cambiado su apariencia durante ese tiempo.

(Kei se pierde, durante algunos segundos en la imagen frente a él, y sabe que, de tener su cámara a la mano, le tomaría fotos a ese Kageyama que se le presenta por primera vez y se ve mucho más maduro -y _malditamente_ atractivo- al que conoció en Karasuno para agregar a su portafolio, y guardaría alguna por el simple hecho de que cree que es un sueño y la persona frente a él es un extraño que se hace pasar por el casi siempre desaliñado e infantil Kageyama Tobio -y no es que él tenga una apariencia del todo madura, pues sigue conservando algunos rasgos infantiles en su rostro, pero es un poco extraño ver a ese extraño que bien podría confundir con un modelo profesional-).

Por lo menos sus ojos siguen siendo igual de profundos y grandes como recuerda, y siguen pareciendo capaz de observar hasta su alma sin proponérselo realmente.

.

—Sabes que no me gustan las cosas amargas —dice el rubio después de recibir la lata de café, y piensa que por lo menos servirá para amortiguar un poco el frío—. Hubiera preferido una lata de _Oshiruko_ [3] —Tsukishima abre la lata con cierto cuidado, pero no se detiene a beber un trago aun—, pero gracias de todas formas.

Kageyama suspira tranquilo al escuchar que Tsukishima se conforma con la lata de café, que, si bien busco uno que no fuera tan amargo, sabe que de igual forma le va a desagradar al mayor.

(Tal vez le sirva para vengarse, aunque sea un poquito de todas las veces que Tsukishima le ha llamado por ese ápodo que ahora no significa nada, pero que antes le hacía sentir mal y molestarse inmediatamente).

.

El café le sabe horrible, pero de igual forma se bebe el contenido de la lata porque prefiere tener impregnado el sabor a café que a morir congelado.

Kageyama suelta una pequeña risa al ver las muecas de asco que hace Kei por el sabor tan amargo, solo espera que no se ponga de mal humor después.

—No es gracioso —se queja el mayor—, sabe horrible…pero es esto, o esperar a convertirme en un cubo de hielo andante.

—No sabía que tenías un buen sentido del humor.

—Lo tengo, para tu información, es muy diferente tener un mal sentido del humor a ser un amargado —responde Kei una vez que se ha acabado el contenido de la lata de café y hace una mueca de disgusto (sí, definitivamente le desagradan los sabores amargos) —. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—¿Podemos hablar mejor en otro lugar? —cuestiona Kageyama, Tsukishima solo le observa de manera desaprobatoria, alzando una de sus cejas—. Prometo que no será en un lugar atestado de gente y estarás en un lugar cálido.

—¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? —el rubio sonríe de manera socarrona—. Ni siquiera te has confesado y ya quieres que vaya contigo a tu casa. Vas demasiado rápido, Kageyama.

El rostro de Tobio se pinta rápidamente de rojo, y Kei solo ríe de manera ligera ante esa reacción tan pura e inocente.

—C-cállate.

(Tal parece que Kageyama nunca podrá hacerle pagar al rubio todo lo que le ha hecho. Tsukishima es experto en hacerle sufrir.

Pero eso le alegra, porque eso demuestra que su relación no ha cambiado realmente mucho a cuando estaban en la Preparatoria).

La sonrisa burlona de Tsukishima solo empeora el sonrojo de Kageyama.

_«Es un maldito»._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_—Winter Confession—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

El invierno es la segunda temporada del año odiada por Tsukishima, no solo por el frío, sino porque también piensa demasiado en lo que hizo y las cosas de las que se arrepiente. También piensa demasiado en cómo estarán los demás, si les estará yendo bien en sus vidas después de haberse separado para seguir cada quién su camino.

(Pero, sobre todo, piensa demasiado en Kageyama -porque Tobio es una persona de invierno [4]. Toda la existencia de Kageyama Tobio destila invierno-.

Piensa demasiado en sus expresivos y profundos ojos, y en lo fríos que esto son -tan fríos, que son capaces de congelarle el corazón por interminables minutos en los que se siente morir-. Y Kei piensa -porque el invierno es una estación perfecta para esto-, en que no le importaría demasiado el congelarse a manos del azabache).

Tsukishima agita su cabeza levemente para sacar sus ideas absurdas de la cabeza, y acerca sus manos a su boca para calentarlas un poco con su aliento.

No recordaba que el camino hasta la casa de Kageyama fuese tan largo (o tal vez es la falta de costumbre).

Debió haber cargado los guantes con él, aunque le sean incómodos de usar e impidan mover sus inquietas manos con libertad.

.

Tsukishima suspira con cansancio.

El frío es insoportable para él, y aunque están en Enero [5], sabe que faltan algunos días más para que el clima empeore y se la pase de mal humor a todas horas mientras se ve obligado a vendar la mano que se lesionó en su primer año de Instituto (gracias, Ushiwaka) y a tomar algo para amortiguar el dolor de cuerpo (a veces piensa que su padre en lugar de heredarle sus problemas de salud, debió haberle dejado dinero).

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado —menciona el mayor al recordar que ese año no pudo felicitar al azabache.

—Ah, gracias —responde Tobio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Kei se siente morir al ver esa bonita expresión.

(Y Tsukishima piensa, que esa sonrisa se vería perfecta en un postal o para participar en algún concurso de fotografía).

Ah.

El frío está haciendo estragos en él.

.

Para cuando están frente a la residencia del azabache, Kei puede sentir como su alma regresa a su cuerpo y el dolor mengua un poco.

—Con permiso —menciona Kei por mera costumbre, pues cree saber que los padres del menor no están (para variar) en casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Miyagi? —cuestiona Kageyama.

—Hasta la próxima semana, ¿por?

—Por nada.

Tsukishima se siente a gusto en ese lugar, a pesar de que le recuerda esos tiempos en los que se veía arrastrado a unirse al grupo de estudio para que Hinata y Kageyama no reprobaran los exámenes y pudieran asistir a los campamentos de entrenamiento sin problema alguno.

Supone que el azabache debe de guardar todavía los apuntes que ayuda a hacer en su habitación.

.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta Tobio desde la cocina, y buscando los ingredientes necesarios para preparar algo sencillo de comer.

—Té está bien.

Kei revisa el lugar, no ha cambiado mucho como se esperaría.

(Las mismas fotos siguen en el mismo lugar, y le siguen causando cierta ternura -y desconcierto- las de Kageyama cuando era niño.

Sigue sin saber cómo es posible que una cosa demasiado adorable se haya vuelto…pues en lo que conoce ahora como Kageyama Tobio).

El azabache solo le observa de vez en cuando, tratando de no perderse demasiado en la forma tan elegante en la que Kei se mueve (en verdad, en verdad, Tobio a veces se pregunta cómo es posible que una persona pueda moverse de tal forma, y casi de inmediato recuerda que Tsukishima Kei es así, y que no debe darle tantas vueltas al asunto).

.

No es sino hasta después de unos minutos que Kageyama se acomoda sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, Tsukishima toma asiento en uno de los sillones cuando nota el ligero aroma a té y al dulce de una tarta de fresa.

—Te sigue gustando la tarta de fresa, ¿verdad? —cuestiona el azabache.

Kei asiente casi de manera imperceptible, pero tiene un brillo demasiado intenso en los ojos al distinguir que el postre frente a él es de la pequeña pastelería en la que solía comprar casi cada semana cuando asistía a Karasuno para compensar la falta de azúcar [6] en su cuerpo.

Kageyama sonríe muy levemente (pero aun así se le marcan sus pequeños y adorables hoyuelos, y sus azules ojos se iluminan cálidamente) al ver que Kei sigue transformándose en un niño pequeño cuando de su postre favorito se trata (y piensa, porque Kageyama también piensa, que fue una buena idea contactar con Akiteru días antes y seguir su consejo de comprar el postre).

(Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Tobio -muy en el fondo, porque es demasiado vergonzoso admitir- que le gustaría ver esa expresión tan inocente todos los días.

Y de que tal vez, solo tal vez, fue un error llegar a esa especie de acuerdo entre ambos hace algunos años).

.

Tsukishima distingue ese característico sabor dulce que le encanta cuando prueba la tarta después de tanto tiempo sin comer una igual. Admite que en Tokio hay muchas pastelerías y cafeterías en las que puede comer un trozo del postre que tanto le encanta, pero ninguna supera a la que tiene en su boca en ese momento.

—Había olvidado lo realmente buena que era ésta tarta.

Tobio le observa (o intenta hacerlo, porque está demasiado ensimismado y pensando en sí es buena idea, o no el convivir de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos).

—Solíamos comerla cuando teníamos que estudiar. Tú siempre te quejabas por tener que ayudar, pero siempre aceptabas si prometía comprar una tarta —la mirada de Tobio se vuelve una llena de nostalgia.

—Era desesperante trabajar con un par de idiotas a los que se les tenía que explicar la formación de compuestos químicos tres veces para que lograran entender del todo —el rubio frunce su ceño por un par de segundos —, pero era divertido…sobre todo porque Hinata terminaba demasiado frustrado al final.

—No era tan divertido como el provocar a los otros equipos en los partidos —Kageyama sonríe de medio lado al recordar todas (absolutamente _todas_ las veces que entre los dos se encargaban de hacer la vida imposible de sus contrincantes en los partidos) —, ¿cómo es que siempre pensabas en tales jugadas para hacer rabiar a los demás?

—Era el capitán, Kageyama, era mi obligación pensar en jugadas rápidas.

—Tienes razón, pero yo era el armador… —Kageyama frunce sus labios hasta que estos se vuelven una línea recta—… se supone que yo debía pensar en las jugadas antes que tú.

Tsukishima suspira largamente, como si estuviera completa hastiado de un tema del que siempre terminan hablando, pero es la primera (y espera que sea también la última) vez que lo tocan, porque es un tanto difícil hablar de la forma tan magistral en la que las jugadas eran planeadas para alargar los _rally,_ o para convertir los puntos.

(Y es que difícil, considerando que Tsukishima Kei -de la forma más estúpida posible, cabe mencionar- se había vuelto a lesionar, está vez la rodilla en un mal salto durante su primer semestre en la Universidad, y se había condenado a no volver a jugar voleibol de nuevo si quería conservar la movilidad).

 _«Tampoco es como que quisiese hacer una larga carrera como jugador profesional de vóley»._ Piensa Kei. Tampoco es tan malo haberse alejado de su vida como deportista, pues así puede enfocarse mejor en terminar con sus estudios (y su _hobbie_ como fotógrafo que le ha ayudado a hacerse de cierta fama en ese mundillo).

 —Era divertido pasar los días juntos.

.

Kageyama se pierde en sus pensamientos (y trata de dejar su mente en blanco, pero le es tremendamente difícil por el hecho de que no sabe realmente por qué le surgió la necesidad de reunirse con Tsukishima al saber que estaría en el pueblo durante unos días más).

—Hmmm…

Kei voltea a verle, y está vez le parece volver en el tiempo (cuando Kageyama tenía su anticuado peinado y el azabache era más bajo, y tampoco había unas gafas de marco pasta resbalando por su nariz) por la forma en la que arruga su ceño, como si estuviera pensando en los misterios del Universo, y le es casi inevitable no soltar una pequeña risa entre burlona y divertida por ver al menor de esa forma.

(Y cree, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no han cambiado realmente. O al menos no tanto como parece).

Tobio se molesta por eso, pero en el fondo (muy, pero muy en el fondo) se siente tranquilo de que su _amistad_ (Dios. Cuanto duele esa palabra) no haya cambiado en nada.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto, _Ahoshima?_ —cuestiona Tobio con fingida molestia, y provocando más risas por parte de Kei que no se resiste a la forma tan _graciosa_ en la que el azabache actúa.

—Tu cara.

Y sí. Su amistad tan particular sigue siendo la misma.

.

Son largos minutos en los que están en completo silencio, pero no es un silencio incómodo, no. Es uno de esos momentos en los que no necesitan palabras para darse a entender el uno al otro y en el que saben que lo mejor es no arruinar ese ambiente tan tranquilo porque es agradable estar así, además de que no tienen nada de qué hablar en ese momento que no involucre recuerdos de su adolescencia.

(Además, lo mejor es disfrutar del dulce sabor a fresa sin absolutamente nada más que distraiga a Kei).

La respiración de Kageyama es tranquila, y así, en completo silencio, Tsukishima se va dando cuenta de todos los cambios que ha tenido el azabache.

Su oreja izquierda tiene un par de perforaciones de las que no se había dado cuenta antes, y un par de dedos de la mano de ese lado están vendados en su totalidad (además de que todos los de la mano derecha se ven más torcidos de lo que recuerda), y las uñas están mucho más cuidadas, pues ya no parece que en cualquier momento se van a caer, y el tono ligeramente blanco ha desaparecido por completo.

—¿Desde cuándo usas gafas? —cuestiona el mayor cuando ha limpiado el plato casi en su totalidad y lame sus labios de manera discreta para deshacerse de los restos de crema batida y jalea que hayan quedado sobre su boca.

—Desde hace dos años —responde Tobio con tranquilidad—, pero hace unos días el oftalmólogo me dijo que debo usarlos casi a diario, que mi vista empeoró demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

—Te dije que algún día te quedarías ciego de quedarte despierto hasta tarde viendo vídeos de voleibol.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas —gruñe Kageyama.

—Aunque tampoco deberías de usarlos tanto tiempo, tus ojos se van a hacer flojos [7].

.

Tsukishima se levanta de su lugar, y toma todos los trastes sucios para llevarlos a la cocina (y piensa que debería ayudar a lavar los mismos, pues le desagrada un poco la idea de no ayudar a su anfitrión con algo, pero algo le dice que está bien dejar los trastes solo en el fregadero, pues cree -más bien sabe de primera mano- que Tobio es del tipo de persona que no deja que cualquier persona mueva las cosas de lugar de _su_ cocina, pues, y aunque no lo parezca, es bastante ordenado y ese orden debe de ser respetado sin importar qué).

—Si te molesta tu graduación nueva, deberías dejar descansar tus ojos. Te va a hacer daño si te fuerzas a la misma —dice el rubio desde la barra, y notando como Kageyama, de nueva cuenta, cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta controlar las lágrimas que salen de los mismos por su nueva forma de ver el mundo.

Finalmente, Tobio decide que el mayor tiene razón, y que lo mejor sería dejar que sus ojos descansen (aunque vea todo a su alrededor borroso y le desespere ver así), y que se acostumbrara a la nueva graduación en unos días más.

(Tsukishima solo nota el cambio tan radical en Kageyama, pues al no traer las gafas se permite ver mejor su rostro con facciones ahora más maduras, y sus ojos se destacan más -y se pierde en la frialdad de los mismos por un par de segundos que le parecen eternos, y son más que suficientes para que pueda vivir el resto de sus días-. Además, su corte de cabello luce más así).

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kei, alzando una de sus cejas. Kageyama hace una mueca para mostrar su total confusión ante la interrogante—. ¿Qué ha sido de ti en los últimos casi dos años? Ya no he escuchado hablar del _genio armador_ de la sub-22.

—Ah… —suelta Tobio como si le hubieran dado la respuesta a todos sus problemas de vida—… Me lesioné la rodilla y el tobillo el año pasado, los doctores me impidieron practicar hasta que fuera totalmente seguro regresar a mi estilo de vida y hubiera terminado la rehabilitación.

—Así que era eso… —murmura Kei—, ¿no crees que fuiste un idiota al perseguir el balón en ese partido contra Brasil?

—Espera un momento… —pide Tobio alzando sus manos de manera un tanto exagerada, y mostrando que, en efecto, sus dedos están más chuecos que antes— ¿viste ese partido?

—Sí, Kuroo-san insistió en usar las entradas que consiguió de alguna forma que no quiero saber con la excusa de que no todos los días puedes ver jugadores de tu edad en un partido— Tsukishima suspira largamente—. Aunque me sorprendió que no convocaran a Hinata para ese partido.

—El año pasado se fue de intercambio a Estados Unidos, regresó hace dos meses.

—Ya veo.

.

La conversación se pierde en el aire y el frío. Tsukishima todavía siente cómo sus dedos arden de manera dolorosa por el frío que se siente, y, aunque la casa de Kageyama es cálida, las puntas de sus dedos están casi congeladas.

Han pasado algunas horas (cerca de dos), y aun no tocan el tema que los obligó a reunirse (a pesar de las quejas de Kei por haber tenido que despertar temprano cuando no ha dormido mucho realmente), y no tiene la menor idea de cuándo será que lleguen a ese punto. Pero no se queja, es agradable ponerse al día, y bromear a costa de las desgracias que ha vivido Kageyama en el tiempo que no supieron uno del otro.

—No sabía que te interesaba mucho saber lo que hago —menciona Kageyama después de haber reído por algunos minutos.

—Digamos que me gusta saberlo todo —y una sonrisa ladina aparece en los labios de Tsukishima, seguida de una risa algo burlona.

Tobio solo ladea su cabeza un poco, en señal de que está confundido.

—No creo que sea malo querer saber qué rayos hacen o cómo les está yendo, menos si a algunos les da por desaparecer.

—Sí capto la indirecta, Tsukishima.

.

Ambos suspiran largamente, Kageyama se echa sobre su cama. Tsukishima lo hace sobre el piso y se estira un poco para que su espalda truene y recupere parte de su postura normal.

—Y a todo esto… —murmura Kei—… ¿Para qué querías verme? —pregunta.

—Quería hablar de ciertas cosas que no hicimos en Preparatoria por idiotas.

—¿Cosas como cuáles? —cuestiona el rubio de nuevo.

—Cosas como aceptar que somos unos idiotas demasiado ciegos, o como que siempre me gustó verte jugar en serio —responde Tobio.

Tsukishima siente su rostro arder un poco (solo un poco, pero cree que es por lo repentino del halago hecho por el menor y que se siente peor por el frío).

Kei suspira largamente una vez que se ha calmado—. Siempre me gustó ver tu expresión de máxima concentración en los partidos, y la forma en la que hacías los pases en tercer año.

—Siempre me gustó que no te dejarás llevar tan fácil por la situación, y mejor observaras todo para actuar racionalmente —continúa Tobio—. También me gustaba la forma en la que podías lidiar con todo el equipo cuando eras capitán, me sigo preguntando cómo es que nos soportabas a todos.

—No era tan difícil soportarlos —responde Tsukishima—, solo era cuestión de ignorar que la gran mayoría eran unos idiotas —Kei se levanta hasta quedar sentado—. Siempre me gustó molestarte, eras más fácil de hacer enojar que Hinata.

Kageyama frunce su ceño en señal de molestia, y lanza una de sus almohadas con la suficiente fuerza para golpear al mayor —. Eres un idiota.

—No tanto cómo tú lo eres, señorito _Mis uñas siempre se ven perfectas_ —contraataca Tsukishima, regresando la almohada a su dueño, y acomodando sus gafas después mientras sonríe de manera burlona.

Tobio solo frunce más su ceño, pero después de algunos segundos se relaja, y suelta un par de carcajadas.

(Kei se pierde en el sonido tan bonito de la voz ajena, y busca aparentar que no le interesa).

.

—Éramos unos idiotas… —Tsukishima suspira largamente—. Y ahora solo somos niños intentando adaptarse al mundo adulto —una sonrisa lastimera aparece por unos cuantos momentos en su rostro—. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que no hice.

—¿Cosas como qué? —cuestiona Kageyama.

—Cosas como ser más sincero cuando pude serlo, o aceptar mis sentimientos —Kei se detiene durante unos segundos a pensar en todo lo que hizo y no hizo en su adolescencia—, también me arrepiento de no haber obligado a Hinata a ir al médico antes de que su lesión empeorara y no pudiera jugar en el selectivo de otoño, estoy seguro de que pudimos haber llegado a las finales si no se hubiera sobre esforzado hasta romperse.

—No es tu culpa que Hinata se lesionara, tampoco es la culpa de nadie más que de ese _enano_ engreído.

—No eres la persona ideal para decir algo así, _Rey._

Kageyama suspira largamente, sopesando el hecho de que Tsukishima (para variar) tiene razón en lo que dice, y piensa en qué es normal que el rubio se culpe pues fue él el primero en darse cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en sus condiciones más óptimas.

—Lo que sea —murmura Tobio—. No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste o no hiciste en el pasado por más que lo desees.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota —responde el mayor con fastidio—. Pero eso no me impide el sentir arrepentimiento por lo que hice o no en su momento.

.

El silencio se vuelve incómodo, y aunque Kageyama intenta rellenarlo de alguna forma, las palabras no salen de su boca como quiere, y solo se queda ahí, completamente callado y con los labios fruncidos.

Una larga exhalación rebota entre las paredes de aquella habitación que sigue siendo la misma de siempre, y las quejas en voz baja de Kei por el dolor en sus manos y por el frío le causan cierta gracia a Tobio (el azabache había extrañado verle tan diferente a lo usual, y solo por detalles así es que se da cuenta de que no han cambiado realmente en nada).

—¿Sabes? —empieza a hablar el menor, su voz tiene cierto tono melancólico que hace sentir ligeramente incómodo a Kei—. Siempre me arrepentí de no decirte que me gustabas cuando todavía estábamos en Preparatoria, pero me arrepiento más de no decirte que realmente te admiraba como jugador.

Tsukishima se ríe de manera sarcástica por unos segundos.

—También me arrepiento por no decirte que me gustabas cuando pude hacerlo.

—No cabe duda de que fuimos unos idiotas…

.

El frío se siente más en la tarde, cuando el sol está casi por esconderse y la corriente de aire se hace presente con mayor fuerza. La humedad del ambiente le hace doler más sus articulaciones y las fracturas que nunca sanaron de la manera correcta, y sus dedos arden por el frío que le quema la piel.

Es momento de despedirse, Kei prometió regresar a casa para la cena. Akiteru parte mañana a primera hora, y Kei debe estar presente para despedirle de manera adecuada. Kageyama le ha dado una porción de la tarta de fresa con la excusa de que es un regalo para Akiteru, aunque Tsukishima sabe que se la ha dado más por costumbre que porque en verdad quiera darle algo dulce a su hermano mayor cuando sabe que Akiteru no es muy fan de los postres.

—¿Te volveré a ver pronto? —cuestiona Kageyama una vez que Tsukishima ha salido de su casa.

—Regresaré en primavera —responde Kei con una ligera sonrisa, mientras esconde sus manos en las mangas de su abrigo para amortiguar un poco el frío.

Tobio le devuelve el gesto por un par de segundos hasta que el rubio se voltea y sale de la propiedad de la familia Kageyama. No es sino hasta algunos segundos después, y cuando Tsukishima lleva algo de camino recorrido (siempre se ha preguntado por qué tiene que caminar tan rápido).

—¡Tsukishima! —grita, un par de vecinos se asoman para ver quien causa tanto escándalo en un día tan frío como ese— ¡Me gustas! —y una sonrisa idiota curva sus labios.

—¡También me gustas! —responde el rubio para después continuar con su camino.

.

Ambos sienten su corazón latir demasiado rápido, y un ardor en el rostro que no es provocado por el frío.

(Y finalmente, finalmente, han sido capaces de dar ese paso. Aunque han tardado demasiado en darlo, pero, con esa confesión es que se sienten un par de adolescentes de nuevo).

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Line es uno de los servicios de mensajería instantánea más usados (si no es que el más usan) en Japón entre los usuarios que cuentan con un Smartphone.
> 
> [2]: El usar gafas sin estar acostumbrado, o variar la graduación puede causar cierta incomodidad o mareos (lo digo por experiencia propia) que duran algunos días. También es probable que los ojos estén más llorosos de lo normal o cueste trabajo enfocar bien hacía algo que esté muy lejos.
> 
> [3]: El Oshiruko es una bebida dulce preparada con judías rojas, es común encontrarlo en las máquinas expendedoras durante las temporadas más frías del año, pues es una bebida que sabe mejor caliente.
> 
> [4]: De acuerdo con la colorimetría en las personas, Kageyama encaja con las personas de invierno por sus rasgos (piel blanca, ojos de un color y tono vivo, cabello negro y contrastante). De acuerdo con las mismas teorías, Tsukishima es una persona de verano, curiosamente son estaciones opuestas.
> 
> [5]: Para las personas que vivimos en el hemisferio norte, el mes de enero es el más frío del año. Por lo general, es a mediados del mismo cuando se registran las temperaturas más bajas de la temporada.
> 
> [6]: De acuerdo con mis HC's, Tsukishima es alguien que debe tener un consumo de azúcar mayor al de los demás, además de que debe ser constante, porque tiene ligeros problemas de presión baja.
> 
> [7]: Lo más recomendable es no usar las gafas todos los días a todas horas, pues la vista se hace floja al acostumbrarse a que hay "algo" que ayuda a enfocar de manera correcta. Lo ideal es pasar un par de horas haciendo ejercicios para la vista, así los ojos no se hacen flojos.


End file.
